List of cut content in the Metroid series
This page lists content within the Metroid series that did not make it into the final version of the game it was intended for. ''Super Metroid *Three unused creatures named Stoke, Bang and Reflec were scrapped for unknown reasons. *One room exists in Norfair, but was made inaccessible prior to the game's final release. *During the game over sequence, Samus was briefly nude, with a voice by Minako Hamano, though these elements were reconsidered due to American sensitivity to nudity and the voice sounding too sexual. *An unused options menu is accessible through a Game Genie code. Metroid Fusion 2000 video *The game posessed Game Boy Color-like graphics which were not well received. *The Fusion Suit appeared to have a black color scheme similar to the Phazon Suit, as well as an ''Echoes and Corruption-style visor. It also posessed an antenna on the right shoulder, and the Arm Cannon was moved to the left hand, with an alternate arm cannon on the other, with three hooks on it. This was a Grappling Beam that homed in on enemies. *Samus is also seen using a type of technology that allows her to walk on walls similar to the Spider Ball, as well as the Screw Attack in conjunction with the Space Jump. Prerelease video 1 *The game had a different title screen that resembled the final, although was not placed in a space background. *A different health bar is shown on the top left corner of the screen along with a health counter, with up to 100 health per Energy Tank. *A "Heart Monitor" is present beside the minimap, which may have been to warn Samus of the presence of X. *The X themselves are colored purple and their sprites appear to have been reused from the Boyon from Super Metroid. *Samus can be seen running from several Skrees, which do not appear in the final game. Their graphics also appear to have been reused from Super Metroid. *The doors on the station are all silver and open automatically, much like that on Ceres. *Sidehoppers were originally colored red (considering they were seen in Sector 3, it is possible that this was to help it adapt to its surroundings). *Uninfected Wavers in the background could enter the foreground when infected and mutated by X Parasites, much like the Hornoads in the final version. *Samus can be seen in a room that does not appear in the final game (though can be accessed by hacking), using a Power Bomb to destroy differently colored Zombie Researchers. Worthy of note is that unlike the final game, the explosion does not suck in X. *Samus can be seen killing several Hornoads with what may be the Spazer Beam or an early Plasma Beam. *The Yameba were colored yellow and purple rather than blue and green. *When exiting Samus' gunship, a message saying "STAR SHIP" will appear. This does not happen in the final game. *The Ladders, Geron Air Systems and Blast Shields have different sprites. *The Missiles have different sound effects. *Samus can be seen Wall Jumping in an unknown location. *In the final scene, the ladders again posess different sprites, and Samus can be seen in a location that may be the Main Deck, either after Ridley's chamber or on the way to Arachnus. Several small, round glowing objects can be seen in different places. *The code contains an unused sprite of the Yard's shell. Prerelease video 2 *The Speed Booster has a different sound effect. *Elevator shafts have different sprites. *Navigation Rooms resemble Recharge Stations and feature the touch sensitive platform in Save Stations. *A large Data Room can be seen, though the final game features smaller ones. *Samus can be seen fighting Arachnus in a much larger arena than the final game, taking place presumably in Sector 1. *The SA-X is present, and its sprites appear to be directly based off of the Super Metroid Varia Suit sprite art. *The SA-X's Ice Beam resembles the Spazer, and makes a different sound when it freezes Samus. *Rather than the Justin Bailey suit, Samus is wearing a blue dress with red shoes when she dies. ''Metroid Prime *The title theme was different for the original selling. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wu6eZkMLM6A&feature=related *Phendrana Drifts had a different theme than the original. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOCVgTk0jzo&feature=related *The Impact Crater was supposed to have a Countdown sequence, though the developers didn't want to delay the game another month for it. *The opening cutscene's music had changed to a more classic Metroid-sounding melody than before. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYFrTXrBPtU&feature=related *A creature resembling a Ripper was scrapped. *An enemy similar to a Ki-Hunter was scrapped. *Kraid was scrapped as a boss in an unknown area of the Phazon Mines due to time constraints. *The game was first shown as a 3rd person shooter. The HUD and Samus's Arm Cannon looked different. *The Parasite Queen was originally to be fought in a more open arena, where it would crawl on walls and floors. *An unused female voice narrating the events of ''Metroid was to be heard during the intro. Most of the dialogue was reused in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the song Opening/Menu (Metroid Prime). *Samus had all beams when she was fighting Flaaghra at one point in the game's development. *Artwork released in the Metroid Prime Trilogy art booklet shows different beam formations, the classic beam symbols (a creature holding a ball with the first letter of the beam's name) would be used instead of capsules containing energy, another type of Charge Meter and the Spazer Beam was also shown. *Samus Aran's Gunship was originally known as the "Stealth strike corvette" rather than the Hunter-class name used ingame. *A suit with a purple and greenish color scheme has been found in the game's code. *''Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' contains a lot of artwork that is not present in the game's gallery. Some of it consists of species not seen in the game, such as a green Shriekbat that may have been intended to be a Skree, a mechanical Puddle Spore, a green Sentry Drone, an X-ray of a dinosaur-like creature (the creature itself appears on page 62) and a red Shriekbat. ''Metroid: Zero Mission *The code contains a left out Crocomire sprite, which can still be accessed by hacking the ROM, though it has no death sequence and is seemingly unfinished. *Two debug features are also present within the code. It was originally intended that the ability to toggle items on and off would return from ''Super Metroid. The second is where Red Blast Shields were vulnerable to five Missiles rather than one in the final game as in previous games. ''Metroid Prime Hunters *Interviews stated that the game was going to have segments where Samus could fly her gunship, but this did not happen due to pacing issues. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption *Rundas was first known as Rundus and his voice was different than the final version of the game. *In the original trailer, the Meta Ridley fight was shown to have more Energy Tanks during E3 but was deducted in the final version. *This same video also shows the Hunters in peril while being corrupted after being fired upon by Dark Samus however this scene was scraped for unknown reasons. *Storyboards show that the Game Over was going to be in the vein of ''Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion and Metroid: Zero Mission, in which Samus' suit explodes/dissipates. *Artwork released with the Metroid Prime Trilogy art booklet shows a fourth corruption stage, that heavily resembles Dark Samus. This could imply a fourth corruption stage (and in that manner, another planet and another Leviathan Seed) was planned but scrapped, or that this is concept artwork of Samus on Phaaze. *Artwork also shows Samus with a damaged suit, missing her helmet and one of her Varia Suit's shoulder pads, possibly implying that a stealth sequence much like that of Zero Mission was scrapped. Category:Lists